


Settling In

by NeoniCi



Series: Neonici the W̵̢̧̛͢G̶̨̨͡͏ [1]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Mahjarrat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoniCi/pseuds/NeoniCi
Summary: -Pre Entry- I have to follow this runt Neonici around, but since she got adopted by a mahjarrat I guess this won't be such a pain as it was before





	Settling In

Unknown Date-  
She’s been walking for ages..  
God why did I get assigned to some dumb kid?  
This.. What was her name? Neoni? Neonici?

Seems we’re approaching someone, they have some mad horns if I say so myself  
Good lord Neo’s walking up to that thing like he’s a purring defenseless kitten!  
Well it seems like whoever this horned creature is, he has taken some interest to neo

“Ah, how did a child get out here!? I swear if this is Sliske messing with the nursery again…”  
Neo reaches up the creature, he picks her up and we teleport to a fortress of a bedroom.  
Sliske... kind of sounds familiar.. Wonder who he is

After setting Neo on the bed the horned creature introduces himself  
“Well until we get you to the nursery.. I’m Zamorak. How about you? What is your name?”

Neo pauses, for a while. Fidgeting with her battered clothes   
“Uhm..” “Neonici”  
This.. Zamorak left and said he would look for someone named Hazeel  
We are now alone  
Again

You’d think people would be fine with taking in a poor child but.. Considering Neo has wolf ears and tail. People assume she’s just a varmint werewolf. Which at least I can say she’s never stooped that low.

The door opened and came in Zamorak and who I assumed was Hazeel

“This is her, you think she got lost from the nursery? Or Sliske did something?”

Hazeel paused  
“No, I doubt either. Sliske isn’t too fond of doing things over again and she doesn’t have the same clothes from the ones in the nursery..” 

Hazeel walked over and sat in front of Neo  
Neo instantly liked him of course  
“How old are you?”

“I’m.. 2163”  
Oh the looks on their faces when she said that  
Priceless  
Hazeel regained his composure  
“Well.. What species are you?”

“Kenchei”   
Then came confusion  
Neo only knew she was a Kenchei but even she didn’t know what that was  
So Zamorak and Hazeel from then on didn’t get any definite answers from little Neo

Few days later--

The nursery didn’t have any room for Neo and any other mother of any creature were too busy with their own children  
So Zamorak decided to stay and teach little Neo even if she was pretty close to being his own age.

Neo followed Zamorak everywhere, and when he had to go to a battle field or go on campaigns to get more land, Hazeel or Wahisietel - Another what I’ve learned were called Mahjarrat - would take care of Neo

But this other Mahjarrat.. Sliske, one hell of a bastard. He knew I existed within Neo. But from how he was so skeptical of me, he almost seemed afraid. So we didn’t need to worry about him.

So far, even after a few days Neo was transformed into a small cute ball of purple  
They certainly had such an affinity for the color around here  
Almost scaringly so, they wore it practically religiously!

Until Neo actually confronts someone about the huge abundance of purple I doubt I’m gonna learn what it means anytime soon

For now Neo is just being raised and doing what kids would do, play around, do art, not get in the way surprisingly and just be an idle for the future  
I suggested that while we were here, we might as well meet some of these strange beings  
So far we have the Mahjarrat-  
Zamorak, Hazeel, Wahisietel and Sliske  
I’ve seen a fair mix of other creatures as well, but it seems that these Mahjarrat are quite the show stoppers  
I’ve heard mentions of a Mahjarrat named Azzanadra, he seems to be the big hot shot around here so Neo decided we might as well find out who he is

Since Zamorak was out Neo went up to Wahisietel and asked about Azzanadra,

“Ah, he is our head priest. A smart and noble brother many see him as.. For well the rare times we do see him. But I’m afraid you won’t be able to meet him anytime soon as he’s always in the throne room. And even as old as you are, you are still a child, and children aren’t aloud in there…”

Neo looked at the ground disappointingly and walked off to join some of the demon children

Few weeks later--

We’ve been here for a few weeks now, nothing too special. But Zamorak has been giving Neo fighting lessons. For someone like her, it was surprising to see how well she fought.. Almost looked like a true soldier. Seemed like the only thing holding her back was her size.

A few of the other beings here took great interest, mainly the Mahjarrat. The Mahjarrat Zemouregal took great delight in seeing such a small creature be so strong.  
Zemouregal was very odd for a Mahjarrat, sure he was war-like and was hard headed like most of them but he liked pudding and cooking. It was strange to find a Mahjarrat that could eat let alone actually liked eating. Zamorak enjoyed it too, but with him it isn’t as odd. Hazeel was deathly sick of the idea of eating, he described it as if it was the void turned into a sentient being.

Neo was beginning to get fonder and fonder of Hazeel. Sure Neo looked up to Zamorak as an amazing father but with Hazeel.. Their bond was much different, almost as if they had grown up together for millennia.

Even over a few weeks, Neo grew up fast. It seems being able to grow up that fast in such a small period of time wasn’t normal to any creature in this area. But something I know about Kenchei that Neo doesn’t, is that they grow up at the pace of how fast they learn something. So since Neo is a very fast learner, she’s a very fast grower.   
And other than that, nothing too strange happens besides the occasional Saradominist raids or criminal activity in the far south side of this kingdom. 

Ending sequence-   
Signed Corua


End file.
